The Vampiric Type
by BellaChrono
Summary: The tale of how the Kiryuu twins learn to be accepted into society as... Vampires? (Only Zero is a vampire)(genre romance for later in the book no pairings yet)


The Vampiric Type

* * *

so this story was going to be Total Twin Turmoil but when the direction of the story changed and Kyoya whispered good ideas in the back of my mind it changed, soo here it is **The Vampiric Type**

* * *

Chapter the first

* * *

"So you guys are twins?" The identical redheads said in unison.

"Yeah, So?" one of the silver haired ones asked.

"What's the big deal? And don't say you've never seen identical twins before," the other silver haired one stated.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, stop bothering the new students," a boy said as he walked up to them.

"Buuuut Haaaaruuu-chaaaan!" The twins protested.

"Thanks for the help," the second silver haired one said, "I'm Zero Kiryuu, vampire hunter."

"And I'm his younger brother, Ichiru Kiryuu, vampire hunter," the other inputted.

"Oh, vampire hunters, eh? We don't get many around Ouran, probably because there are no vampires around here," the brown haired boy said thoughtfully, "I'm Haruhi Fujioka, nice to meet you two."

"It's nice to meet you too," Ichiru said smiling, causing all the girls in the class to swoon.

"Strange how they're swooning over a new guy," the one redhead whispered to the other.

"I KNEW I SENCED HOST CLUB MATERIAL RESONATING FROM THIS CLASS!" an overly excited blonde boy bounced into the room.

"Tamaki," the redheads turned and grinned evilly at the blonde.

"Move you two evil weirdoes I must consult with the new twins," the blonde — Tamaki — swept the redheads aside and headed towards the Kiryuus, "I am Tamaki Suoh king of the host club, who might you two be?"

"They are the Kiryuu twins, transferring here from Cross Academy," an evil voice said.

"Kyoya, I didn't ask you," Tamaki said to the voice.

"Sorry King Tamaki," the voice said, in monotone, "We would very much like it if you two would join our club," the voice directed itself to the Kiryuus,

"We'll consider it," Ichiru said before his brother could refuse.

A very grumpy looking teacher walked into the class room, "get out of my class, Suoh," Tamaki was out in a second, "it appears you have all met the new students, good, let's get on with work."

888

"See, Renge those are the twins I was talking about, what were their names again?" Tamaki whispered excitedly from behind a trashcan. Renge just rolled her eyes and looked at Tamaki like he was an idiot.

"BOOSS! What are you doing behind that trashcan?" The twins asked rather loudly, then added quietly, "not spying on Haruhi are we?"

"NO!" Tamaki burst out of behind the trashcan spilling all its contents on the floor of the cafeteria.

"You're a second year right?" suddenly the Kiryuus were standing next to them staring at the rubbish on the floor.

"Well," Ichiru said looking up.

"You are an idiot," Zero put in.

"You waste no time in telling Tamaki that he's an idiot," Renge said, "I'm Renge, nice to meet you and welcome to the host club," she stuck out her hand for them to shake.

"Since when were we in this host club?" Zero said stopping in mid shake.

"Since right now, did I forget to mention that I am the manager of the host club?" Renge explained.

"I'd like to see what's going on in this 'host club' that you have here, sounds interesting," Ichiru said.

"Yes but, what will your act be?" A tall boy with glasses asked.

"Kyoya! Have you been there this whole time?" Tamaki looked shocked.

"Yes I have, but we need an act for these two; brotherly love is taken, what will they have?" Kyoya's demeanor was as cold as his face, blank and bored.

"Do any of you have a deadly secret?" Renge asked, a sudden interest in these new twins sprung up.

"What kind of secret?" Ichiru asked, then he looked at his brother.

"Oh nothing big, but one that we could use to make girls interested in our newest additions to the host club, that's all," Kyoya scribbled in his notebook.

"We have no such secrets," Zero turned around to face the cafeteria and crossed his arms in front of himself, "none that would help you anyways."

888

The bell chimed, one o'clock time for gym, as the Hitachiins and Kiryuus walked out of the men's change rooms, a little box fell from Zero's pocket.

"Zero you dropped something," Kaoru said (Ichiru and Zero know the difference between the Hitachiins now).

"Hmm?" Zero looked round and saw his box on the floor, "thanks, Kaoru," he stooped to pick up his box, put it in his pocket and carried on walking.

"Hey Hikaru, what do you think is in Zero's box?" Kaoru asked his brother.

"I don't know Kaoru but I want to find out, don't you?" Hikaru replied.

"Yes this could be interesting…" Kaoru trailed off as he and his twin began scheming in their minds.


End file.
